Princes' Hours
by giggles-chan23
Summary: the title says it all. NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura...if you were a fan of Princess Hours, this somehow looks like it, with my slightly different touch. Chapter 7's up and posted! Forgive me for the late update. Please Read & Review !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Welcome Home Party**

_Naruto's POV_

I look high up the sky. I wonder what would the feeling be like, having a wife and my own family. I wonder how it is for Sakura; to live in a house where she is welcomed by her husband's family but not her own husband.

In a few hours I will meet a childhood friend whom I have not seen for a decade. The childhood friend I am to marry. I wonder how she looks like now, will she be the same shy cry-baby girl I met, or will she be different?

I'm dressing up for her welcome party. Sasuke said we'll fetch her at the airport at exactly two in the afternoon. It's already half past one and still he hasn't arrived. Maybe he'd show up late. But he seldom does.

"Namikaze-sama, I don't think it is a good idea for you to still continue attending school."

That was Hatake-san, he has been with me since I was twelve. But before him, Iruka was the one who took care of me. Ever since the death of my father, I was taken care of by the Uchiha family, they had hired Iruka to educate me and be my guardian for a while.

The first Crowned Prince was from the Hyuuga Clan. It was passed unto sons who have the direct male relation to the first Hyuuga Prince. If only Neji's father married according to his grandfather's wishes, Neji should have been the Crowned Prince today. The Uchiha's are not in line because it is Sasuke's mother who is linked to a female cousin of the first Hyuuga Prince. And I, I am directly related to the first Hyuuga Prince, which makes me the Crown Prince today.

"I can manage Hatake-san. I'm perfectly okay at school. Besides, Sasuke is playing Crown Prince for me. I just want to—"

"---see Lady Uchiha. Pardon me Namikaze-sama for asking this but, do you still have self-respect?!"

I looked blankly at my own reflection. Do I? Do I still have some left for myself? "I don't know, Kakashi-san. I honestly don't know."

"Naruto, you are aware aren't you?" he asked me.

Aware of what? My upcoming marriage? That Sakura is already married? Yes, I am fully aware. But I often cover my eyes to the truth. I've always done this, and I'm fully capable of blocking bad memories. Sometimes I forget that Sakura is married and I forget that I'm the Crown Prince. I pretend that we're two free persons who have the freedom to choose who to love. But most of the time I am forced to open my eyes to the truth, and I just hurt myself in the process of forgetting.

"Yes, I am aware. Sakura is not a free woman anymore. She is already married," _To a man she loves but doesn't love her back_. "She is already tied to a marriage I hope her husband will cherish; which they should both cherish."

"Oi Naruto! How long are you going to stay there?"

Sasuke. I thought he wouldn't come. I hate Kakashi's interrogation, and I always find my appointments with Sasuke an excuse. Even though sometimes I hate appointments with him, I'd rather choose Sasuke's company than Kakashi's questions.

"I won't be long; I'm just fixing this darned stupid tie."

"If you're not out here in five seconds, I'm leaving you behind."

The two men scurried out of the Uchiha Mansion. They rode the black Sedan waiting for them. The car ran a hundred-mile per hour, its royal flags waving in the air. Naruto found the ride very uncomfortable, while Sasuke found it very slow. They arrived at the airport a few minutes passed two.

As the two men jogged to the waiting area, Naruto scrambled in writing a name on a poster. A plane has just arrived and its passengers filled the entire room. Naruto stood on a chair frantically waving the poster he had just made. Sasuke searched the room for a familiar face but found no one. One by one, the passengers and their family left the area leaving the two men behind.

Naruto sat down on the chair and Sasuke paced the room back and forth. The poster is no longer held up high as earlier for the two men had been waiting for almost an hour. Sasuke ordered Naruto to hold the poster properly and went to find airport personnel.

A sophisticated woman stood afar. Her long purple hair was curled, her lips painted a pale pink. She wore a mini violet dress and adorned herself with a matching pearl necklace and earrings and two silver cuffs. She also wore dark tinted shades. She ate a chocolate chip ice cream as she held her stroller with her free hand. She walked up to the blonde haired young man. "Long time no see, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked up to the woman and gaped. Sasuke walked towards them and analyzed who the woman was. He loathingly mutters, "Hinata."

"Sasuke-kun, don't look at me like that. You make me feel like I'm an ugly duckling." Hinata whined.

The three sat on the chairs waiting for the time to pass by.

"_You are_ an _ugly duckling_." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Aw come on Sasuke! She looks pretty nice, very much different from what she looks like before," Naruto uttered.

"I just—wanted a little change. This is how women looked like in New York," Hinata proudly says.

"You're not a New Yorker." Sasuke grunts.

"You've been to New York?!" Naruto asks simultaneously.

"Yes, I've been to New York and many other places." Hinata beamed. "I'm going to change in a little bit. I'm just savoring Naruto-kun's compliments." She giggled.

"Do it now, we're leaving in ten minutes." Sasuke ordered.

Hinata pouted, stood and stomped to the comfort room. After five minutes she came back, wearing a white mini dress, pearl earrings and doll shoes.

"Now, are you happy?" Hinata asked Sasuke.

For passers-by, the two would look like two teenagers having a lovers' quarrel.

"Better." Sasuke muttered. He stood and walked towards the exit the two a few steps behind him.

Just when the three left the waiting area, a bunch of reporters and cameramen crowded them. Flashes blinded the three and they tried to fight their way through. Numerous questions were asked but nobody answered.

Hinata was sandwiched in between Naruto and Sasuke and the two young men tried to clear their path. Soon, five men in dark suits approached the crowd and pushed the reporters away. The three scurried towards the garage. Five black Sedans with the same plate number waited for them and they took the third. The cars left the building taking different routes but all going towards the Palace.

_Sakura's POV_

I looked at myself at the mirror and wondered how Sasuke's childhood friend looks like. In a few minutes I will meet her and I thought of the many expressions she will have of me. I wondered how I will look next to her.

I brushed my crimson hair and adorned it with a cute little pin I bought. I colored my lips with a cherry red lipstick and brushed a little amount of mascara on my eyelids.

"You will look nice, Sakura-sama, don't you worry."

I only smiled at my handmaid, Maya. She was always so kind to me. I know it is part of her job but still I can't help to be grateful. She was one of the few who welcomed me as a person and not just as Lady Uchiha, their Master Sasuke's wife. Maya is my most favored handmaid. She is very loyal unlike my two new servants, who can't resist gossips during their working hours. I often reprimand them but after I turn my back they only make faces. I frequently asked Sasuke to dismiss the two servants but he always say it is not his duty to send servants away.

Maya has a beautiful face. I always find myself wondering how come she ended up as a servant. I asked her once about this and she said she is only paying her parents' debt to the Uchiha Family. To this I find us both related.

My parents were also indebted to the Uchiha Family. When I was six, my father once suffered a cardiac arrest, and my mother had no money to pay the hospital. She turned to everyone she knew to borrow some cash but almost everyone was in crisis too. Since the Uchiha Family was the richest in our compound, my mother turned to Fugaku-sama and he was very kind and willing to help. I can still remember how pale she was when she fetched me at school to visit father. Her eyes were very swollen but still she smiled for me. After that incident, she always reminded me to greet and thank the Uchihas whenever I meet them and I always did so.

I met Sasuke during High School and I was glad to be his classmate. I thanked him as often as I could but as he grew famous, I grew farther away. Even though he's my classmate I just catch a few glimpses of him for he is often surrounded by his fan girls. But I never stopped admiring him.

And then one day, I just woke up and was told that I'd be married to an Uchiha. My mother explained to me how we became indebt to the Uchiha Family, and I calmly accepted my fate. After all, I am thankful for it drew me close to Sasuke. And now here I am, Uchiha-Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke's wife.

Maya handed me a navy blue mini dress which has the Uchiha fan printed on its left chest. It had embroidered gold laces on its skirt which emphasizes the color of the dress. I liked this dress because it has a matching purse with the same embroidery. And I look pretty chic with it on.

I walked towards the receiving room where I will meet Sasuke's and Naruto's childhood friend. It was filled with the Uchiha Family and their guests. Many turned their glances towards me when I entered the room and I smiled.

_Sasuke's POV_

As I looked at her as she comfortably sat between Naruto and I, I try my hardest to restrain the cramped emotions I have kept inside for so long. I longed to put my arms around her and keep her locked inside my embrace. I desire to spend the whole afternoon with her and maybe just stare at her as she comically shares her experiences in her travels. It has been ten long years since the last time I saw her, and I finally accept how much I missed her.

When I saw her wearing the lilac dress she wore earlier with ornaments hanging in her ears and arms, I was enraged. I didn't like her to imitate the lowly women she encountered during her travel; I just want her to be who she really is: the same sweet shy girl I grew up with.

Fifteen years ago, as Naruto and I sparred with our wooden swords, a little cute three-year-old girl in a violet kimono entered the dojo. She just stared at us with her peculiar colored eyes. A man with his hair reaching to his hips held unto one of her tiny little hands and guided her into the room towards us. That man asked us to have some space for the little girl and I clearly remember my reply: "Girls are not welcomed here." She looked at me with her clear eyes and I felt like she saw through me. Being the child she was, she hit me with the little teddy bear she hugged and then ran towards her father. He laughed at that and Naruto tried his best to tell me to keep my cool, and I did.

When we were five, I remembered being called into the Conference Hall, which was 'Doom Hall' for Naruto and me because it was where most voices were raised. My father told us to sit right in front of him and listen very carefully to everything he said. That day, he told us of Hinata's condition and asked us to treat her with special care. There were three little boys in there during that time: I, Naruto and my "now" juvenile delinquent brother Sai. He wasn't a delinquent before; he was a good natured little boy. But our parents' affections were mostly given to Itachi and me; Itachi having Father's favor and I having Mother's. Sai was not mistreated but wasn't given the same affections as Itachi and I got. But Sai was the one who did most of the 'special care' part. He treated Hinata as his little Goddess who deserves all of his affections.

He only turned as who he is today when we were twelve. We were again called to the Conference Hall and Father told us who our future wives would be. Mine was an unknown Haruno-girl, Sai's was another unknown girl and Naruto, being the Crowned Prince, got Hinata as his future wife. Sai who got his hopes too high up, thought that he'll be able to marry Hinata someday, was disappointed. He started rebelling against Father and then he was sent away to a distant relative, stripped off of his rights as an Uchiha. Mother cried over this but she cannot change Father's decision, because Sai tried burning Naruto in his sleep. After that incident he begged me to take care of 'his' Hinata for him, and then we never saw him again.

The five black Sedans stopped right in front of the Uchiha Mansion. It was already four in the afternoon and time for tea. The three passengers of the third car went down the vehicle into the manor where they were welcomed by servants lined up at the sides of a red carpet lain properly for them to walk on.

Numerous greetings rung in the air most were for Hinata. They were equally answered with 'thanks' and smiles from the beautiful heiress. The two men walked behind her, and when they reached the huge Oak doors that separates the hallways and the receiving room, Naruto and Sasuke opened the doors and ushered Hinata in. They were greeted by numerous flamboyant guests, wearing different colors that probably will hurt one's eyes if one is not used to parties.

Hinata greeted those who reintroduced themselves to her with her best smiles and then walked towards the Uchiha Family. She gave Mikoto and Itachi a hug and Fugaku a kiss on his cheek.

Sasuke walked up to her together with his wife, who was a nervous wreck.

"Hinata, this is Uchiha-Haruno Sakura." Almost spitefully he added, "My wife."

Sakura did not hear the spite in his words for she was nervous of what Hinata would say about her. She managed to whisper a 'Hi' towards Hinata and Hinata smiled back at her.

The lilac-haired woman put her arms around Sakura. "It's very nice to meet you, Sakura-chan."

"It's nice to meet you too, Hinata-sama."

Hinata looked at the pink haired woman. _She is very pretty._ "I'm sorry I was not able to attend your wedding. But did you like my wedding gift?"

_The love birds. The ones I tried to set free but Sasuke told me not to. The ones Sasuke cared for very much._ "Yes, I loved the cute little birds," Sakura smiled.

_She's exceptionally beautifully when she smiles._ "I loved to hear that from you." Hinata kissed Sakura's cheeks. "Welcome to the Family."

Sakura only smiled. The whole family gathered around Hinata, Fugaku holding a string. He pulled it and confetti started falling all over Hinata. And then, they all said a warm and happy, "Welcome Home!"

**A/N:** This not actually my first Naruto fanfic. My first is not yet launched, but I will really love to post it up. I am a fanatic of Princess Hours and when I watched it I happened to be imagining Naruto characters in the Princess Hours' characters' shoes. So here goes a pretty little story I wove, and I hope you like it. Please follow the next chapters I'm weaving and please R&R!

I would like to thank muffle-kun for the editing and being such a fan as I write this. I certainly wish her all the best, especially for her fanfics too. I love yah sistah!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters or any part of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Missing Brother**

The family ate dinner with only a few chit-chats, mostly coming from their daughter-in-law, Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata looked down at her almost empty soup bowl.

"Would you like some more soup, honey?" Mikoto asked sweetly.

"No thanks." Hinata muttered. "I'm just wondering—where is Sai-kun?" She looked at everyone at the circular table. And all of them averted their gaze except for the pink-haired new addition to the family.

"Sai? Who is he?" Sakura asked politely.

Everyone in the room fell silent. And almost everyone seemed to tense. Fugaku has stopped eating his soup, Mikoto choked and Itachi handed her a glass of water. Sasuke continued eating his meal and Naruto looked away, distant.

"You didn't meet him? How come?" Hinata asked confused. "Sai is Sasuke's twin brother."

"Oh?"

"Uhm! He is kind, very thoughtful and cute too!" Hinata answered gleefully, clearly she is reminiscing the past.

Itachi cleared his throat. And Naruto, getting Itachi's point cleared the air. "How was your trip to New York? You haven't told us anything yet!"

Everyone started doing normal things again; Fugaku continued eating his soup and Mikoto savored her grapes as she drops a question or two. Itachi inquires about many things and all tried to do their best not to bring back the former subject.

_Sasuke's POV_

I never thought she will bring Sai to the conversation. For six years, his name was not spoken under our roof. He was treated like a son who died or sometimes referred to as the rebellious son. But never was his name spoken.

Mother was heartbroken when Father sent Sai away to a distant relative. Mother did not utter a word for a few weeks and Father was gravely worried. Then she stopped eating and threatened Father that she'll commit suicide if he won't bring Sai back. That was the only time Father yielded to her wishes. He contacted his distant relative and asked for Sai. But our parents' efforts were only wasted. A week after Sai was sent to our distant relative, he ran away with all his possessions except for his phone which he left intentionally. We all tried to find him, but found nothing.

I looked at her as she comically retells her story. I wondered how she will take it if she realizes that Sai is no longer welcomed in this family. I looked at her and try my best not to imagine her crying. She is too fragile, and I hate to see her tears.

She cried before she left ten years ago. And her tears broke my heart. I never want to see her cry again. Not anymore.

_Sakura's POV_

I wonder what Sasuke could be thinking now. It seems to me like he's been staring at Hinata most of the time. It seems to me like he's not paying attention to anything she says but just as how she looks right now.

Something pierces through my heart and I want to scream in anger and cry in pain at the same time. I want to scream at Sasuke and order him to look at me and only at me. I want to turn his face to me and wish that I'm the only one he can see. I want to ask him this very second what does Hinata have that I don't. I want to ask him what's wrong with how I look like or just how I look like for him. I wish right at this moment that he's just blind and only leans to me. But I know it is not right. I want to ask straight to his face if he likes Hinata. I want to know if he would marry Hinata if I were not his wife.

I brushed my hair with my fingers, and fixed my lopsided hair pin. My self-confidence diminished little by little. I found myself becoming uglier by the minute. I suddenly felt like hating myself for not being somebody else.

"Why does my sister-in-law wear a frown on her beautiful face?" Itachi suddenly asked.

And then everyone's attention was on Sakura. "I—I was thinking about something. Gomen."

Hinata smiled at Sakura. "Maybe she's devising a plan to escape this enormous palace." She laughed shortly. "Tell me, you're locked up here, aren't you?"

Sakura looked at the other woman disbelievingly. "No…What made you think that?"

Hinata looked at her empty bowl. "Well, I was used to be locked up in here too. When we were children."

"That was because we see to your safety, Your Highness." Itachi said immediately.

"But a young child needs some playing space, am I right, Itachi?" Hinata said, giving Itachi a meaningful glace.

"Yes."

"Well, it seems like it's already late. We have early school tomorrow. We need to go to sleep!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, I certainly need some rest. I got tired from travel. It was a very pleasant dinner. Please excuse me," Hinata smiled to everyone before leaving.

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan. See you in the morning." Sakura called.

"Goodnight to you too, Sakura-chan," Hinata smiled.

"Hey, forehead!" a high-pitched feminine voice called.

Sakura turned and saw her best friend running after her. She stopped at her tracks and waited till her friend was beside her. "Hey Ino-pig, how was your weekends?"

Blue orbs stared at emerald ones. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" The blonde ran her fingers through her hair. "You told me over the phone that your husband's childhood friend is coming over."

"She came. She's very pretty. She had qualities that of a true Princess," Sakura told her friend. "Her name is Hinata."

"Don't tell me that this Hinata girl is prettier than me. No one's prettier than Yamanaka Ino." Ino laughed loudly. "So what if Hinata is more like of a princess than you, you'd be the next Empress anyway."

Sakura's head dropped. "You still don't get it do you?" She sighed. "Sasuke-kun is NOT—n-o-t—the Crown Prince. The current Emperor and Empress are only stand-ins until the Crown Prince marries his Princess."

"If Sasuke's not the prince, then who? I can't find anyone that fits the name better." Ino said as she fumbled over her fingernails.

"You'd know soon enough." Sakura smiled.

The bell rang and the two ran towards their classrooms. On their way they met Sasuke reading as he walked. Ino greeted him full-heartedly and Sakura averted her gaze.

The students chatted as they wait for their first teacher.

"Did you know that the cutie in Class C—the gang leader—got into another fight with a teacher?" a girl chatted.

"Really? He's always like that. But I agree with you, he's indeed a cutie." The girl's friend agreed.

Ino and Sakura entered the room. Ino hearing the word 'cutie' immediately approached the two chatting girls. "Hey gals, I bet you're talking about the Class C cutie."

"Yes we were talking about him. He's just too handsome," the two girls chorused.

"And intelligent, it's just too bad that he has attitude problems. But maybe if he finds the girl for him, he'd turn out to be a good guy," Ino giggled madly.

"Just don't think it would be you," Kiba laughed.

"You're just jealous that there are girls that likes him, because nobody likes you for having that doggy smell. Hmph." Ino glared at him and then proceeded to her seat.

Their teacher entered the room and at once the students stammered to take their seats.

"Good morning students," their silver-haired teacher greeted.

The students greeted back and then were asked to take their seats.

"I would like to introduce to you your new classmate. She's from New York but she's also Japanese like us. She went there only for a short time with concerns for her education." Kakashi introduced. "You may now enter the room."

A lilac haired young girl entered the room. "Good morning everyone," she smiled. "I am Hyuuga Hinata. It's nice to meet you all." She bowed.

"You may take the seat beside Aburame Shino, Hinata. Be nice to your new classmate, or else you'll find yourself dealing with the principal." Kakashi warned. "Ok, let's start. So—it says here in my book that I should check your attendance first."

"But sir—you're not yet introducing yourself," Ino said.

"Oh yeah—it says here also that I should introduce myself first. Okay. I am Hatake Kakashi. I will be your Geometry teacher, in replacement of Ms. Hatsuko who resigned last week." Kakashi smiled. "All right, who is not in this classroom?"

"Sir, Uchiha and Uzumaki are not yet here." Kiba answered.

Sakura looked behind her, to the unoccupied seats. She then looked at Hinata who only gave her a shrug.

"Oh—ah yes! Their guardians called earlier this morning saying that they'd be late. Family reasons they say," Kakashi mumbled. "Okay—let's start our lesson. Open your books in page 32 and read the following lessons until page 129."

Outcries emerged from the group. "Well, if you don't, you won't be passing your quizzes. Tomorrow we'll be having a quiz about Lessons 3 and 4. And then on Thursday, we'll be having Lessons 5 and 6. Start reading," Kakashi ordered as he sat comfortably on his chair doing nothing.

Footsteps can be heard from the silent corridors. The door flew open and in came the huffing Naruto and Sasuke.

"Good morn'!" Naruto greeted everyone.

"You're late." Kakashi eyed the two.

"Family—business." Sasuke stared back.

"Take your seats."

Naruto adjusted his rimmed glasses and then sat at the back. Sasuke went straight to his seat near the window.

"Hey." Hinata whispered to Sasuke from her seat.

Sasuke turned to her and was a bit surprised of her presence there. He then ignored her and just stared at the window.

Hinata looked at the back of the boy's head questioningly. She sighed and then tried getting Naruto's attention.

Naruto appeared indifferent and ignored her wave. He stared completely at his book trying to appear busy.

Hinata sighed and then looked at Sakura. And Sakura only gave her a shrug.

An hour and a half passed, and then the school bell rang again.

"Well, will you look at that? It's already time. Well then students see you tomorrow and prepare for your quiz. You're dismissed," Kakashi grinned.

_Hinata's POV_

I looked at my friends and was rather confused. Last night they were so warm to me but now, they treated me like they don't know me at all. I felt so alienated in this school that I wanted to go home already.

I immediately went out of the classroom after the bell rang. I couldn't stay much longer in that tensed room. I wandered the corridors aimlessly. I didn't know where to go. I went up the floors, and met my seniors. Some of them were tall and lanky; others were like gangsters who were frightening. I tried my hardest not to meet their gazes, and I always felt their heated glances at my back.

A kind faced guy stopped me by blocking my way. He was a brunette; he has kind bluish orbs and a lanky figure. He told me that I could be lost and that my floor is downstairs. I only smiled at him and told him that I am going to the rooftop. He looked at me rather bewildered and told me to go back down and that the rooftop is no place for a girl like me. I smiled at him again and introduced myself and then asked for his name. He stuttered 'Hiroshi' and then smiled.

Hiroshi looked quite charming when he smiled, but then I told him that I am a new student and that I would like to see the rooftop. He told me that he'd go with me just to make sure that I'd be safe.

We both jogged through the steps up the rooftop. I opened the metal door and welcomed the fresh air which caressed my face. In that few moments I felt that all of my stress where wiped away. I savored the feeling and closed my eyes.

But it was to my horror when I opened them. The rooftop was filled with goons, having their own weapons of choice: bats, huge paddles, staff and many strange others I don't have the name for. I gasped as they all turned their attention to me. I immediately felt their malicious intent and I tried to step back.

I bumped into Hiroshi who was behind me, and he asked me what was wrong. I cannot utter a word in fear. That moment I knew that the two of us were not going to be safe.

_Sai's POV_

I closed my eyes and savored the fresh air that caressed my face. I always liked open spaces. I always like to be alone with my thoughts. I always preferred to be alone.

My concentration was interrupted when one of my men came up to me and told me that they got a cute girl with her boyfriend. I gave him a glare and then followed him to where the two poor students sat.

I immediately recognized the brunette, Hiroshi. My senior, the one who quitted and left the group. I looked at him spitefully. I looked at his girlfriend and I felt like blood was squeezed out of my lungs. _Hinata._

She was semi-conscious and laid a meter away from Hiroshi who struggled against two of my men. Mito, one of my men, knelt beside her and ran his hand on her arms. He breathed stupid words in between his crooked teeth, and grinned rather maliciously.

I felt blood rising into my head, flooding my veins. And I suddenly had the urge to punch Mito. And I did so. Mito was dumbfounded but he didn't fight back, he knew very well not to fight back.

I took Hinata into my arms and told my men to drag Hiroshi back downstairs. He screamed and yelled at me and told me to spare Hinata. I ignored him and continued walking to where I was sitting earlier.

I took my coat and laid it on the floor. And then put Hinata on it. I looked at her and asked her where she was hit. She gave me a very angelic smile and then touched my face with her soft hand. I put my hand on hers and looked at her eyes.

I suddenly felt a lump forming in my throat. I felt my heart was being shred into pieces as I looked at her eyes. I took her into my arms, and for the first time after ten years, I cried.

Sai hugged Hinata closer to him. "Why did you ever leave?"

"I'm back now. And I'm glad I already found you." Hinata said, and embraced Sai back. "I missed you terribly."

Sai looked into Hinata's eyes. "Will you leave again?"

"No, not now. But if I leave, you're coming with me," Hinata grinned.

The two sat side by side and leaned unto the fence.

"When do you plan to leave?"

"Not now. Not soon. Later."

"Do I really have to go back?"

"Yes. You have to. So that I won't go look for you again."

**A/N: **uhmmm…This is the second installment of my first released fiction… YAY~!!! And it's actually a bit too early. I would like to thank muffle-kun for the editing part. She really loves me. Please R & R!!! Thank you very much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Children of the Palace**

_Sakura's POV_

I looked into his dark orbs and fought tears back. I always knew tears will only bring me nothing but shame, and I observed that inside this Palace, a place surrounded by fifteen-foot walls, the saying "what goes in the Palace, stays in the Palace", is always true. Outside, nobody knows that I am the wife of Uchiha Sasuke. Outside, nobody knows that Uchiha Sasuke is not the real Crown Prince. Outside, nobody knows that my every move is watched and evaluated, either proper or not.

We were quarrelling, again. As always, our topic was about what he likes, which to me was very much inadequate and cold, and what I like, which to him was always outrageous and a product of my 'indecent' mind. And today, the main topic was children. I was glad, at first, that he was the first one to open the topic. But then, I was embarrassed, knowing that we don't even share a room, and that our marriage was not yet consummated.

He said that two were enough, and as usual I disagreed. Somehow, I find fascination when fire starts in his raven eyes; I am fascinated by the stiffness of his looks when he restrains himself from hitting me. I told him I wanted to have four. And he retorted that there's no reason for me to want to have many children for I didn't even experience having a sibling. I told him that what he said was exactly my reason, I never had a sibling and somehow I wished I had.

It was difficult, especially for a girl, to have nobody to tell your problems and secrets to, which you can never tell your parents. And I was fortunate to have met Ino when we were both still in our diapers, we treated each other like sisters; but I am very much afraid for my future children, I am afraid that they won't have friends especially if they inherit their father's cold demeanor.

I continued staring at his eyes, and waited for his reply.

_Sasuke's POV_

It was strange, telling Sakura how many children we're supposed to have when we don't even share a room and have not yet consummated our marriage. Staring at my wife's emerald orbs and seeing her hold her tears back, somehow picks on the walls I have put around my heart. I had only felt like this when Hinata cried before leaving, and it was very strange to feel it again, especially to a woman unknown to me.

I was somehow fascinated in seeing her almost-crimson hair flowing freely like sheets of satin while her eyes, the greenest of all I've seen, burned with fire. I was intrigued of how much long she will hold her tears back.

The hole her tears was gradually drilling in my walled heart made me want to wipe her tears away even before they fall. But I know my grounds in the Palace; I know its rules, I know that I shouldn't be swept by only a woman's tears.

I immediately told her to wipe her 'ridiculous' tears away for the Emperor, my father, had called for us. My father will be considered Emperor only until Naruto reaches his 21st year, which is just two years away. My father never really wanted to, but since Neji's father was dead, he had to take the throne. And he had to wait 'two long and agonizing years more' (his words exactly).

Sakura did as she was told. She knew very well, through maids' words, that the Emperor was not really nice when he's angered. I've known this since childhood, and I've seen its full extent laid upon Sai when he tried to burn Naruto in his sleep. It was the very first and last time he took his belt and hit Sai with it. Itachi and I consider it very painful for we heard the whip whizzing through the air even from the living room. But during those times, we never heard Sai cry. He did whimper, but not a tear fell from his eyes. It seemed to me that he considered what he did was right.

I look at the blue skies behind my wife's figure and wonder if my brother will ever return.

Sakura and Sasuke walked silently across the yard and the garden, towards the House of the Emperor.

Upon entering the house, they were met by two servants who bowed before them and took their coats. Sasuke walked a few steps before his wife and lead her to the house's Receiving Room where his parents waited.

Mikoto stood and bowed before her son and daughter-in-law, and then sat once more beside her husband. The two nervous teens sat across the Emperor who sips his tea leisurely.

"Sasuke, please move a few steps away and keep your silence while your father talks to your wife," Mikoto called from her place.

Sasuke did as he was told and shot Sakura a look. Sakura immediately understood that it meant "Don't do anything foolish". She sighed, slightly hurt that her own husband didn't trust her, but as she was used to this, she nodded and then faced her in-laws.

"Sakura, you have to know that there are certain rules that are observed in this Palace. And that these rules are implemented for the safety and concern of its inhabitants," Fugaku started looking directly into his daughter-in-law's eyes.

"Sasuke and I were only having a discussion about the number of children we should have. And—we did have quite a disagreement about it." Sakura said as honest as she could.

"I strongly suggest that you only have two. You see, you always have to consider the future. If you have three or more children, and your children sire more children, there will be nothing left of the riches that all Uchiha share." the Emperor said plainly. He shot Sakura a dubious look from above his teacup before drinking.

"Then I will teach my children how to work." Sakura said firmly. She looked straight into the Emperor's eyes, knowing that what she just said was right.

Mikoto gasped and covered her mouth with her small hands. She looked at Sakura and then at her husband. Sasuke forced a chortle into silence and clutched his fists as to not to shiver.

"As a child, not that I'm saying that I was abused, I have always worked for everything I received from my parents. As we all know, I am raised not as rich as you and your sons could have been raised, Your Highness," she continued.

"Work?" Fugaku laughed sarcastically. "Do you not consider ruling all of these lands work, Sakura?"

Sakura smiled. "Seeing as we all drown in fancy clothes and bitter tea," the girl tried not to wince when the Emperor choked on his drink. "I think watching time pass by inside this Palace is a very different idea from what I think work is, Your Highness," she finished.

"What? Do you plan for our future children to roughen their hands by farming these lands?" Sasuke interjected.

"Of course not my dearest husband," Sakura smiled again. "There are many other jobs. They can start with our household: cleaning the dishes, washing the clothes, sweeping the yard and making their own beds."

Suddenly, Mikoto was thankful that her sleeve hid her face. _I cannot possibly show her that I'm utterly shocked with her idea_, the Empress thought. The Emperor, on the other hand, was entirely another matter.

Emperor Fugaku sat rigid, his cup still inches from his lips, and visibly shook. And then, to everybody's surprise, he gave a very hearty laugh. "I knew that I was not wrong in choosing you as my son's wife." He looked at his own wife and smiled. "Now, do you believe me, my wife? I told you that forehead of hers had something in it." Fugaku turned to his daughter-in-law when he heard her sniff. "Now, now, Sakura, don't take that as an insult, it was a compliment I gave. I knew from the very start that you were an intelligent lady." The Emperor then turned to his son. "See son? I was not wrong in choosing her. You balance each other well."

"I see, Father." Sasuke replied immediately.

"Now I want you two to trot along, for I have an important meeting after this." Fugaku shooed the teens away. "And Sasuke, please tell Hatake-san that I need to meet him and Naruto."

Sasuke nodded. The couple stood, bowed before the Emperor and the Empress and then left the room.

Only after a few steps, they heard Mikoto's sweet laughter. "I told you women adapt very well!"

_Naruto's POV_

I clenched my fists as I try my best to restrain myself from releasing the anguish that filled my chest. I only looked at the straw-mat floor and tried not to meet the gazes of the Emperor and the Empress in fear that they might see the agony which is written as plain-as-day on my face.

They explained to me in their very knowing voices the certain traditions that are still observed until today. I tried my best to grasp the words that concerned mostly about my upcoming marriage, but I cannot bring myself to forget the upcoming event in the Palace tonight: Sasuke and Sakura's celebration of their second month of marriage locked up inside a room for a night.

Anguish and severe pain groped at my heart that I suddenly find it hard to breathe. And it was very fortunate that I have been dismissed earlier for I can no longer hold onto my emotions stacked up and filling me to the brim.

As silent like a dead man walking on the surface of the Earth, I walked towards my quarters and stared blankly into space. I leaned unto the wall and slowly slid into a sitting position. I closed my eyes and imagined Sakura, happy and smiling, but not in her husband's arms but in mine. And then, another picture flashed in my mind, Sakura, happy in the arms of her husband.

I felt a burning sensation in my throat and my eyes swelled with silent tears. I looked my room, and almost everything reminds me of a happy Sakura.

"LET ME GO!! I ORDER YOU! HANDS OFF!!!"

"Namikaze-sama, please stop struggling, you're only hurting yourself." Kakashi pleaded. His heart moved for the young man, though he didn't know the reason of the Prince's struggles. "It is ordered by the Emperor that Uchiha-sama and Lady Uchiha spend the following nights in the locked room."

Naruto's eyes burned with raw anger. "What they're about to do…What they're going to do… Is---DIRTY! DIRTY!!! **DIRTY**!!!!!"

Kakashi was so busy trying to tackle the young man to the ground that it was too late for him to see the fist aiming for his jaw.

"Kakashi-san!" a young servant gasped as the silver-haired mentor was knocked toward a wall. He almost slammed face first unto it had he not reached out an arm to break his fall.

The air is thick with tension, Naruto never expected that his blow was strong; Kakashi never expected that Naruto will actually hit him, and the servant gaped like a dying goldfish at the scene. It took Kakashi more than a minute to recover from the blow, his world was a slowly-swirling madness of colors, and then Naruto ran.

"Namikaze-sama!" he shouted and chased after the run-away. But the boy did not look back and seemed like running towards a specific direction; a direction where Kakashi didn't want him.

"NAMIKAZE-SAMA!"

Naruto pictured the Palace's interiors in his mind. He pictured and counted the turns and alleyways leading to the storage-turned-bedroom, where Sakura and Sasuke are about to spend their night together. He saw the guest house, where Hinata stayed. From that position, the storage is but a block away. His heart pounded and adrenaline pumped into his blood.

Hinata opened a door to let the night air enter her room. She noticed a blond running in a frenzied motion, and a silver-haired man chasing after him. If she wasn't mistaken, the figures were of Naruto and Kakashi and she wondered what was with them.

"Naruto-san, where are you going?" she inquired, raising her voice for the blond to hear. But Naruto didn't even glance at her direction, he continued running, but it was evident that his knees were about to give way.

Hinata half-walked half-ran a few meters towards the running lad, and she noticed that he was heaving and slowing down. A meter away from the blond, she saw how the silver-haired mentor jumped into the air and took Naruto down to the ground.

"LET GO!!!" Naruto yanked at his own arm but Kakashi refused to let go.

"Namikaze-sama, please stop your insanity. You shouldn't interfere."

"You don't understand! What they're about to do is IMMORAL! DIRTY! **DIRTY**!!!" Naruto screamed as tears started falling from his blue orbs.

Itachi who happened to pass-by, quickly realized what the commotion was about. Seeing the blond man struggling against his mentor, seeming like a mad man, sent him running towards the two. He took Naruto by the shoulders and shook him hard.

"Naruto."

Naruto looked back at raven orbs. He was confused, for Itachi's eyes reflected pain and understanding. And somehow, he realized that Itachi knew and understood. Itachi's display of plain acceptance crept at Naruto's chest. His heart seemed like its blood had been squeezed out. He stopped struggling against Kakashi, and the mentor, understanding that his student will no longer run away, finally let go. Naruto let himself fall to his knees, on all fours, and cried.

Hinata watched the scene and it seemed like the blond's struggles pulls her heart strings. When the two other men finally left Naruto to himself, she walked towards him. To her, he looked lost and pained. She knelt beside the blond man and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-san."

Naruto looked up to the clear-eyed woman, and his heart welled with pain.

Hinata opened her arms. And Naruto submitted to her comfort. He cried his heart out, inside Hinata's motherly embrace.

"It's okay, Naruto-san. Everything will be okay."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Thank you very much for my avid supporters and followers: .lover, Rose_Tiger, ChiodosDarling429, rosette90, and muffles-kun.. I really loved .lover's comments. I would like to thank muffles-kun especially for the editing part and her undying love for me.. I really hope you like this next installment of my story, and that you guys will continue reading it... Thanks and please don't forget to R&R!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Fame and Glory**

Sakura stared blankly at the center table. Different thoughts ran through her mind, she glances at Sasuke every now and then but when caught, she quickly retrieves her gaze.

"When will you stop doing that?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Hmph. I was just about to ask what time we'll be out of here, but then you immediately cut me off, how rude." Sakura said.

"Do you have any idea why we're locked up here?" Sasuke grinned looking straight into emerald orbs.

Sakura's face turned red. "O-of course I do!"

"Well if you do, then why are you just sitting there—three meters away?"

"What?! Are—are you thinking that I'm scared?!" Sakura burst.

"Well, you should be—first-timers always are." Sasuke laughed evilly.

"And how did you know that?! Have you—have you done _this_ before?" Sakura asked trying her best not to turn away.

Sasuke grinned.

"You have done _this_ before haven't you?" Sakura whispered, shocked.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Don't look at me like I'm a wolf that has eaten many of its prey; I'm not a monster." Sasuke said in monotone. He turned away and stared at the door.

The room turned very silent. Sakura stared at her husband's silhouette. In her eyes she saw a young man that has been broken many times before. _Monster._ That word alone made her realize that Sasuke had put up with people who were probably scared-to-death of him; people that didn't know the Sasuke inside. The true Sasuke she's still about to uncover.

"Sasuke-_kun_—Gomen. I didn't see you as a monster—I never did and never will," Sakura said apologetically. She bowed her head and waited for her husband's reply.

Three knocks broke the tension inside the room. Sakura turned to door and hoped that it will soon be opened. And so it did, and it admitted Kakashi in.

"Well—you didn't seem to move a meter since I left you two." Kakashi sighed. "Uchiha-sama there are certain traditions we have to follow and I expect that you already know that, don't you?"

"I'm not stupid, Kakashi."

"Well—the two of you don't seem to be at it, so the Emperor decided to let you out. The Empress feared you'd rather kill yourselves than make out." Kakashi laughed heartily.

Sakura blushed. "So we're free to go?"

"Yup. But I assure you—this thing will be done again sometime soon. The Empress cannot wait to carry her first grandchild you see."

"Why doesn't she _force_ Itachi to marry some girl so she'd have her grandchild?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Well—your brother isn't that easy to persuade." Kakashi chortled.

"Shut up."

Naruto ran towards the cherry-haired girl. "Sakura-chan!" He held Sakura on her arms. "Are you alright Sakura-chan? Did he hurt you?"

Sakura looked at her blond friend. "I'm alright Naruto-kun."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to get anything for you? Do you need something?"

"No, I don't want anything, Naruto-kun. I just need some rest." She smiled.

"Did—did you—do—do _it_?" Naruto asked, stuttering.

"It's none of your business, Naruto. You can leave us alone now." Sasuke said, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"You can't forbid me to speak nor see Sakura just because—just because you spent a night together—or didn't! I'm still Sakura-chan's friend."

"You're just a friend, but I am _the_ husband."

"I suggest the three of you get inside—you might catch colds."

The three turned around to see Hinata approaching.

"What are you doing here? You're the one who _can_ catch colds easily!" Sasuke yelled.

"I have my shawl on—Sasuke-kun."

"She came here with me--" Naruto started but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Are you nuts?! Did you forget about her complications?!" Sasuke yelled. He then grabbed Hinata's elbow before steering her away. "We're going inside—move faster."

Sakura stared angrily at her husband's back. "Sasuke—aren't you forgetting something?"

The young man turned to her. "I'm not." He then proceeded in dragging Hinata towards the house.

Naruto gaped. "Oi Sasuke! What she meant by that was that you're forgetting about her!"

"Forget about it, Naruto-kun. He won't listen. We better go before we catch colds." Sakura sighed.

A servant knocks at the oak doors of the living room. "Namikaze-sama, the Emperor calls you to his office."

Grey orbs meet blue eyes. "Is there something wrong, Naruto-san?"

"I don't know." Naruto shrugged. He then followed the servant towards the Emperor's room.

"You called for me, sir?"

"Have a sit, Naruto." Fugaku pointed to the chair. "We have to talk about you inheriting the throne."

Naruto's eyes widened."Do you mean I'm not going to be the Emperor anymore? Have you chosen another heir? Did you choose Sasuke? Or Itachi? Am I free to live a normal life?"

"Slow down, Naruto." Fugaku chortled. "I don't know whether I'd be sorry for you or not—but you'll still inherit the throne. Nobody else is qualified to have it."

"So that means—"

"Yes, you'd still be the Emperor someday. And yes, you'd still marry Hinata in the near future." Fugaku smiled faintly. "Well—due to some complications, you'll be inheriting the throne in two months—earlier than we'd planned."

"What?! Why? Are you sick? Or dying?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not sick nor am I dying. It's just that—I'm turning older. I'm already feeling old too. I'm not sure if I can still manage to take care of this Palace—much more the country."

"But isn't it too early? I can't be Emperor in two months!"

"Hatake can teach you. Hizashi can teach you too. I can't say that there is no problem but you don't need to worry much. Most of the elderly that is part of this Palace will help you to be a good Emperor."

"Fugaku-sama—I can't—" Naruto stuttered.

"You can, Naruto. We both know you can. You are an excellent student both in school and inside the Palace. You value everyone and their welfare. You don't let a wrong doing get away. You are a born leader." Fugaku said with pride. "I'm sure your parents are very proud of you. And besides, Mikoto suggested we have an Around-the-World vacation—just to relax and have some fun. Old people, like us, would love to relax for a long time."

"Are you really sure to leave this whole country in my hands; in the hands of a nineteen year old teen that is an inexperienced leader?"

"Yes, Naruto. I am very sure. Tomorrow, you'll be officially presented to the whole world. We will have a conference tomorrow, and I expect that you'll be your best and that you will not shame the Palace." Fugaku smiled faintly.

"I will do my best, Fugaku-sama."

_Naruto's POV_

I woke up to find myself anxious. My hands were very clammy and I sweat too much. I rose from bed and went towards the bathroom. I stared at my reflection. I see another man, a man in his late twenties and not the nineteen year old me. I seem to have aged so much in the past twelve hours. I brushed my teeth, took a long bath, and dressed.

I took one of the black long sleeved polo I had hanging inside my closet. These were the ones I seldom use. I decided whether to wear a necktie or not, and I chose the latter, I prefer not to be too formal.

After getting dressed I went down to the dining room. Sakura was the first to greet me. She complimented my suit and I only smiled at her. I cannot bring myself to talk; my throat seemed to be too dry.

"Naruto-san, are you going somewhere?" Hinata asked from across the table.

Itachi grinned at Naruto. "Naruto will be introduced as the Crown Prince to the whole world today. That was what father told me last night."

"Really?" both Sakura and Hinata asked.

"Don't look so gloomy, Naruto. That could be fun." Itachi chuckled.

I gripped my knife to keep it from flying towards Itachi's face. "Stop mocking me, Itachi."

Itachi's grin grew wider. "You better eat a little faster than that, Naruto. Your press conference will start at nine."

"Can't the two of you shut up?" Sasuke mumbled.

"My, oh my. I'm sorry I disrupted your silent breakfast sir." Itachi laughed.

I put my utensils down, and they clanged against the ceramic plate. "I'm done." I stood up and wiped my mouth with the table napkin.

"But you barely ate your breakfast!" Sakura said.

I turned to her and just smiled. "I'll take a bite at the conference. I'm already late, gotta run." And with those words, I left.

"What are your future plans for the Palace?" another reporter asked.

"For now, I don't have concrete plans but I can see that in the near future I will be able to rule this country as good as Emperor Fugaku," Naruto said confidently.

"What reassurance do we have that you'd be a good Emperor?"

The young man smiled. "I can say that I am well educated and I don't use power to get what I want. And besides that, I have counsels whom Emperor Fugaku and I trust very much."

"With due respect sir, but you are only nineteen years old. What can be the difference if another nineteen year old lad ruled the country?"

"Compared to teens like me, I was raised as a royalty and I am knowledgeable in terms of ruling."

"Don't you have any girlfriends? What will happen to your relationship if you are to be married to another royalty?"

"I don't have any girlfriend. I am not quite interested in having one, because I only have two months to be a better me before inheriting the throne. And if ever I will have an arranged marriage, which is very likely, it is my duty to follow, especially if it is for the good of the Palace and the country." Naruto smiled faintly.

Fugaku leaned unto one of the microphones. "I think those questions are enough to reassure you that our incoming Emperor, Namikaze Naruto deserves the throne. Thank you."

The royalties stood and so did the visitors. Naruto and Fugaku were to leave the room when two or three reporters chased after them for more questions. Four men in dark suits blocked the reporters' way, but soon enough almost all of them were trying to chase after the royalties. So the two were immediately rushed into the black Sedans parked in front of the building.

"Well—what a busy day." Fugaku laughed. "Wouldn't it be nice if we stop by an ice cream shop? I would like to have that mouth-watering chocolate chip ice cream they have."

"Er—are you sure about that, Fugaku-sama?" Naruto stuttered.

"Of course—a little more publicity won't hurt right?"

"Ah—excuse me, I would like to order two cones of chocolate chip ice cream." Naruto smiled at the lady in the counter.

The lady gaped at the young man. "Ah—two—two cones—of chocolate chip—ice—cream, Sir?"

"Yes. And please make it a little faster."

"Okay—sir…" The lady said. She then ran towards one of her lady co-workers, whispered words, and they both giggled.

"Here are your chocolate chip ice creams sir, please pardon my employees—" a man in a blue suit said, smiling rather faintly.

Naruto took the two cones from the man, who appeared to be the manager. "Thanks." The young man then proceeded towards the table where Fugaku sat while two men in black suits stood.

"Thank you, Naruto." Fugaku took the ice cream cone and looked around the shop. "Well—you seem to take the notice of all of the employees here—as well as its customers." He laughed.

Naruto only nodded and ate his ice cream silently.

"Uh—excuse me, Namikaze-kun…can we have a picture with you?" A young middle-schooler giggled, while her friend stood just behind her.

The two bodyguards immediately blocked the two girls' sight of the prince.

"Hey! We were talking to the Crown Prince! Not to you goons!" the other girl whined.

"Anonymous people are not allowed within two meters of the Crown Prince: Safety Regulation No. 1094. Safety Regulation No. 1566: Anonymous people are not allowed to talk to the Crown Prince." One of the bulky men said.

"Hey, Morito, right? It's okay, it's just a picture." Naruto said, patting the bulky man's shoulder. "They seem to be two harmless little girls anyway." He smiled.

"KYAA! He smiled at me!" The first girl cried.

"He did not! He smiled at me!" the other said.

Naruto smiled again. "Hey, hey, there's no need to fight. Why don't we just take that picture?"

"Okay, okay. Uhm—hey Mister, can you take the picture?" The first girl asked Morito.

The bulky man took the camera from the girl. Then, Naruto and the two girls posed in front of the café's logo situated inside the shop. As soon as Morito took the shot, other people inside the shop also took out their phones and cameras and took a shot too. Soon, the manager and its staff and other customers wanted to take a picture with the Crown Prince too.

They spent two hours in the shop; most were spent in taking pictures. And then, the two royalties left.

"That was really fun. But camera flashes made you sweat too much, right Naruto?" Fugaku grinned.

Naruto sighed. "Yes, it did."

Fugaku's grin grew wider. "Well, it's just two in the afternoon; we could drop-by the Bath House and take a quick bath. That would be very refreshing, don't you think?"

"Uh—maybe—"

"Good. To the Bath House, Sato." Fugaku told the driver.

"How was your day, Naruto?" Mikoto smiled at the Crown Prince.

"Tiring ma'am."

Mikoto laughed. "Well, forgive Fugaku. I heard he dragged you to many public places today. Gaining publicity eh?"

Naruto blushed. "Yeah—kind of…"

"I'm very sure you're tired, but I do hope you can still attend tea."

"I'll just change clothes, ma'am." Naruto nodded and then went to his room.

A few meters from the receiving room, the blond met Itachi who seemed to be really waiting for him.

"Hey, how did Publicity 101 turn out?" Itachi grinned.

Naruto nodded a little. "Pretty good, so to speak. I'll just change then go to tea—the Empress could already be waiting for you."

"I'm sure the Press would love to see you more these following days." Itachi's sly smile grew wider. "Good luck then. Ja—" He said, waving a hand as he left.

As he neared his room, he heard a ruffling sound—like a kimono sweeping through the polished floor. He turned around to see Hinata smiling at him.

"How was your day, Naruto-san? You look so tired."

"Well—the Emperor kind of—drag me to places—so I'm really dead tired by now. But due to courtesy I still need to attend tea." Naruto sighed.

Hinata's sweet laughter rang through the almost empty corridors. "Well, you seem to be too talkative for a _dead tired _man, Naruto-san." She smiled. "I hope to see you at tea—if you don't fall asleep—that is."

Naruto absentmindedly scratched the back of his head. "Yeah—see you at tea—" he blushed.

**A/N:whew! that could be really tiring (you know, running around different public places, taking pictures with complete strangers, that stuff). YAY! the fourth installment is complete! I couldn't have done it without my readers' and editor's supports!!! YAY!!! Rose_Tiger-sama, (is this supposed to be SPOILER?) I followed the same construction: Naruto having a BIG crush on Sakura, and Sakura ADMIRING Sasuke... I've got more in my sleeves, so PLEASE stay tuned na~**

**~~~ gomen...for the head-twirling construction of the first three--i didn't know that the spaces I put originally are omitted. GOMEN!!!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Prodigal Son**

The air was filled with the musky smell of grass after a downpour. Lumps of dark grey clouds crowded the morning sky. A drizzle soaked the grounds. Three black sedans swept through the wet streets into the most famous high school in whole Japan. Inside, numerous students each with their own umbrellas waited anxiously for the passengers of the sedans to get off.

A blonde girl paced around the area looking for a certain pink-haired girl. "Where is she?! Gosh, Sasuke-sama's already here!!!" she shrieked.

A light pat on her shoulder made her turn her head. Blue orbs met emerald ones. "Hey, what took you so long?!" Ino hissed at her best friend.

Sakura only smiled. "I told the driver to let me get off at the other block. I don't like to come to school in those black sedans."

"Hmp. If I were you, I'll never get off that black sedan." Ino grinned. "Your husband just arrived."

The door of the first sedan opened and a raven-haired lad emerged. A man in a black suit opened a black umbrella for his master. Giggles and shrieks from women and camera flashes filled the air. The bulky man who wore the suit assisted his master out of the crowd into the main building of the school.

"Oh, how I wish I were his wife." Ino whined. "Anyway, why didn't you tell me Naruto was the Crown Prince, eh?" she asked the cherry-haired girl beside her.

Sakura sighed. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. I promised Naruto that I'll keep his true identity a secret till he inherits the throne."

The blonde hit her best friend lightly on the arm. "Oh come on! Don't tell me he doesn't like publicity, he almost traveled around whole Japan yesterday!"

Just then, the second sedan opened its passenger door. Another bulky man opened another black umbrella and met his master. Another wave of giggles and shrieks came from the women surrounding the sedan.

A shaken blond lad quickly got off the car and ran towards the building without an umbrella. Sighs were muttered and the crowd gradually dispersed.

"Well, he looks pretty shaken." Ino snickered. "Let's go, Sakura-chan."

The emerald eyed girl sighed and then nodded.

_Sai's POV_

I watched my brother's wife as she entered the building together with the blond girl. _What a trash,_ was all I can say. I knew within the deepest of my heart that she doesn't belong in the Palace, were my beautiful Goddess resides.

I walked up to them brusquely, and I intentionally bumped unto the cherry-haired girl. She was taken off guard and was sent unto her bottom. I restrained my grin and only looked at her once, and then passed by, acting like it never happened. I now know one of my sister-in-law's imperfections, she was a weakling.

Sakura gaped dumbfounded. She angrily turned at the delinquent and yelled, "Are you blind?!"

Harsh black orbs turned to her. "Did you prefer to me?" he asked shrilly.

The cherry-haired girl inhaled sharply. "Yes, who else do you think am I referring to?" she asked crossing her arms angrily.

"I thought you were referring to yourself." Sai snickered, leaving the two girls speechless.

Sakura glared at the back of the departing man. "Can you believe the nerves of that guy?!" she asked Ino.

The blonde girl stared at the empty space where the man stood earlier. "He's so cute isn't he?"

"What?!" the cherry haired girl screamed. She put her hands on her friend's shoulders and shook her hard. "Are you crazy?"

Ino shoved Sakura's arms away. "I'm not. Don't tell me you didn't find him cute." She eyed the other. "He's the Class C cutie—"

"I don't want to know his name." Sakura hissed stomping towards their classroom.

"Oi! Wait up!" the blonde called.

"Good morning!" Sakura greeted her classmates as she opened the door. A few people turned their heads and greeted her back. She took a quick glance around and noticed Naruto leaning unto a wall next to Sasuke who sat comfortably on his seat.

"Naruto-sama, Ohayo gozaimasu!" Ino waved, walking up towards her cherry haired best friend.

Naruto smiled faintly and nodded at Ino and then proceeded to his seat. Sakura nodded at him as he passed by and he started to brighten up a little.

Then suddenly, their silver-haired teacher appeared. The students stammered towards their own seats and tried their best not to look agitated or surprised that their teacher was early.

"Good morning class," Kakashi greeted the group.

The class greeted him back and then was asked to take their seats.

"Okay, I see that everyone is already inside the classroom, so let us start our Pop Quiz." Kakashi beamed at his students.

Many groaned and protested but there was nothing they can do. The test papers were then given and the room fell very silent.

"Hmm-it says here in your schedule that you'll have P.E class after my subject," the silver-haired teacher muttered. "Well, it'll be nice to watch. Gai said you're going to have a volleyball game with Class C today."

Whispered protests hissed. Kakashi laughed. "Well, well, well, seems you hate that teacher. Don't worry I hate him, too; that man's kinda' bossy, and I hate being bossed around."

Sakura raised her hand. "Sir, the question in Test 2 no. 14, it seems to be wrong."

Kakashi walked up to his student, took the exam paper and nodded. "Hmm—seems like Kurenai typed it wrong—anyway you guys read the book so there'll be no problem answering that question. Continue." He said returning to his seat. He took out a yellow-covered pocketbook from his pocket and started to read. "Don't dare to cheat—I can still see you."

An hour and a half quickly passed and the school bell rang. "Whew, seems like it's already time—okay you guys, pass your papers. Late papers will be considered zero. Aburame, collect the papers and bring it to my desk, will you?" Kakashi sighed in relief and then left the classroom without further ado.

Groans of protest rang inside the classroom. "If you don't want to pass your papers then keep it, I don't mind having people gaining zero on a Pop Quiz." Shino muttered. Soon his classmates reluctantly gave their papers to him, and then he left.

Some students from the other room started rummaging through the corridors. A friend of theirs from the class asked what the commotion was about. A chubby spectacled lad stopped by and huffed. "The gang of Class C is beating up someone from our class!"

"Yeah—I can see them here!" Tenten gasped as she looked through the window inside Class 3-A.

Other members of the class soon followed suit, most only shook their head from side to side in disapproval.

"Those delinquents should be expelled." Kiba muttered.

"You mean the Class C cutie?" Ino interjected.

Sakura leaned in to her and whispered, "Do you mean that _jerk _earlier?! How did you know where hecame from?"

Her friend only smiled in response. "Well…"

"Hmp. How troublesome." Shikamaru commented behind the blonde girl.

Both the chubby young man and Ino turned to him. "Shikamaru! You're part of the disciplinary committee, why don't you stop them?!"

The spiky haired boy shrugged. "Why should I, the head prefect, do all the action? We have the committee officers for that, ya know."

Hinata slammed her fists on Sasuke's desk. "I can't believe you're just going to sit here!"

The raven-haired boy only looked into the girl's clear eyes. "I don't care what happens to him, he's asking for it." He hissed.

"You're unbearable!" the lilac-haired girl yelled running away from the classroom.

"Hey! Hinata!" Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized where the girl was going to.

Five students from Class C hoarded around a skinny Class B student. They pushed the student around and laughed as the skinny boy tried to fight his way out of the circle they formed.

Asuma, the English teacher suddenly appeared and seemed to lecture the delinquents. "Hey, you good-for-nothings! Stop that immediately!"

"What are you going to do about it huh, old man?!" One of the students turned to him and answered back.

"What did you say?!"

Another Class C student appeared and then turned the teacher violently to face him. "He said you were an old man."

"It's the Class C cutie—" a girl from Class A giggled.

Then suddenly, the newcomer hit the English teacher and sent the man to the ground. Asuma stood up again and took the boy by the collar and screamed. "You are very fortunate that you have a benefactor that is well-respected by this school! If you weren't you would find yourself in those lowly high schools!"

Sai pushed the teacher away. "You adults don't know what the word fortunate means!!!" He screamed and then hit the brunette teacher at the middle.

Asuma knelt on the ground and clutched his stomach. "You--!!" he shouted and then raised his opened fist.

"NO!" a soft hand held the teacher's arm. "Sensei—don't!" Hinata pleaded, shielding Sai with her own body.

"Hyuuga you have nothing to do with this—go back to your classroom now!" Asuma yelled.

Hinata turned to Sai and clutched his uniform in her hands. "Sai say that you're sorry—tell Asuma-sensei that you're not going to do this again." She muttered softly trying to catch the lad's eyes.

"Hinata." Sai whispered. He felt like oxygen was suddenly squeezed out of his lungs.

Asuma grabbed Hinata away. "Hyuuga, students like you shouldn't mingle with delinquents like him." He looked at his side. "Kakashi, help me take these students to the Principal's office; Hyuuga, go back to your room if you don't want to be expelled like these guys."

"But sensei—" Hinata protested.

"Do as he says, Hinata." The silver-haired teacher stated firmly, turning his back.

_Sasuke's POV_

I ran through the corridors to meet her. My heart beat wildly in rage and worry. I never thought she would encounter him again, especially this early. I never thought I'd see them together…again.

I saw her climbing up the staircase. I ran towards her and took her into my arms. She was surprised, but she tried not to let it show. She clenched the front of my shirt with her cold fists and cried.

Through her muffled cries I could hear her protests, I could feel her anguish. I couldn't think of words that may comfort her, I knew that this time will come yet I was not prepared. It was too early. In my mind I cursed Sai for what he turned out to be.

I embraced her tightly and inhaled the sharp yet sweet scent of her hair: lavender. She had always loved lavender.

"Sasuke-kun—I can't breathe."

Her soft whisper made me jolt and turned me back to reality. I am no free man, and she is going to be married soon. Immediately my embrace started to loose. She looked into my eyes inquiringly, but I didn't say anything. I held the back of her head, and pulled her toward me, and then, planted a kiss on her forehead.

After that done, I let her go and walked away, and never looked back.

_Sakura's POV_

I saw him running out of the room and I stealthily followed him. I saw him anxiously waiting right next the staircase and realized who he was waiting for.

A searing pain came from my chest as I saw him embrace her with much relief, longing and pain, his back towards me. I could hear my chest beating wildly in my ears, I could feel tears swelling in my eyes, and I could feel myself gasping for breath.

If I were only an innocent passersby I could've thought the scene was sweet, but I wasn't. I am the wife of the man holding another woman in her arms. I am the friend of that 'other' woman that my husband held dear. I am the intruder in their sweet paradise.

I covered my mouth to muffle my gasp as I saw him kiss her. It was only for a moment, but I felt that my world was shaken to its core. I tried to run away as tears started flowing freely in my cheeks, but my legs began to wobble and I fell to my knees. I saw them turn apart and noticed him walking away. I saw her turning her back and running away.

I heard his footsteps stop just a foot away from where I knelt. I looked up and stared at his shocked black orbs. He blinked and then asked how long was I sitting there and I angrily answered that I was there long enough to see him kiss her. I stared at his eyes. I looked long enough to realize that he wasn't going to defend himself from the crime he had committed. He blinked again and then passed by me like nothing happened. And as he passed by I heard him say, "Good for you."

The school day was over and again three black sedans parked in front of the school's main building. Again, numerous women and curious passersby stopped and awaited the arrival of the two Princes. And again, it started to rain.

The raven-haired lad emerged from the main building and was met by the same dark suited bulky man earlier, with the same black umbrella. The nineteen-year-old lad boarded the black sedan just as silently as he closed the passenger door. And then the other Prince appeared at the entrance of the same building. Again, another dark suited man with an umbrella fetched him from there and guided him towards the sedan he was to ride. Giggles and shrieks came from the young women surrounding the cars and this time, the blond prince acknowledged their presence with nods and smiles.

After having the two Princes secured inside the sedans, the cars sped away.

The whole Royal Family sat comfortably together as they drank tea. They were having a very good conversation wherein the opinions of each member were stated with ease, when the shoji door slid open.

"It seems like I hadn't been invited to tea."

They all looked at the doorway and were surprised to see who it was.

Fugaku immediately stood up and glared at the newcomer. "What are you doing here?!"

**A/N: **Yay! I finally finished the 5th chapter!!! Yay!! _I like cliff-hangers today ne?_ ~gomen for having you guys wait too long. It took me three days to finish this chapter because I've been stopping from time to time to reflect, coz it seems like I'm loosing my touch in the story. I've been busy with school work and now I'm enjoying my summer vacation/baby sitting (my lil' bro).

~after those three days that I've thought of this chapter, my computer broke down and I had no backup—so I had to wait for it to be fixed—luckily for me, it took another two weeks before it was fixed

~anyways, thank you very much for the splendid reviews you guys sent me!!! Arigatou! It was nice to hear (I mean read) that people are still interested in my story~

~I also loved the suggestions thru PMs and I am considering them~

~ Another load of thanks for **muffle-kun** for the unending support and editing part!

~ah! I would also like to promote the two collaborative fanfictions muffle-kun and I made, under the pen name **Muffle d' Giggles**: (1) A Kuroshitsuji fanfiction: _PREDICAMENT_, and (2) a Katekyo Hitman Reborn one: _ISPETTRICE_. Thank you very much!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Unlikely Reunion**

The air was filled with thick tension. The room's occupants felt like they were being suffocated.

"What are you doing here?" The emperor bellowed at the young newcomer.

The black haired lad grinned. "That's very sweet of you father."

"Sai-" the empress gasped.

The young lad approached Mikoto and kissed her cheek. "Tadaima."

The empress gasped and then started sobbing.

"Mikoto…" Fugaku muttered, looking sadly at his wife.

The young newcomer sighed and embraced his mother. "Forgive my tardiness, Mama."

The other members of the Royal family only looked at the heartbreaking scene.

_Sasuke's POV_

Everyone seemed to hold their breaths as we continued watching my mother sob in the arms of my forgotten brother.

I heard a faint sniffing at my side and turned to see Hinata wiping her tears.

I looked at her and my chest constricted when I realized why Sai was here. She had invited him to come.

Itachi rose and lightly took Sai's arm. "Sai—" I heard him call sadly but with authority.

My twin looked at our older brother and nodded. He slowly started to stand, but mother suddenly tugged him back and looked at Itachi hysterically.

"Are you taking my son away from me again?" she frantically asked Itachi. "Are you going to push your brother out?" she screamed, starting to get hysterical.

I held my breath and realized I should be doing something. I was almost to my feet when father took mother into his arms.

"Mikoto calm down…" he sweetly muttered.

She only looked at him with wild eyes. "Are you going to take him away too, huh, Fugaku?"

Father brushed his hand against mother's hair. "No my love…No."

I felt a lump rose into my throat. I looked at my family and realized what a mess we are. We are very far from the sweet loving family we portray to others. We are a total mess. A faint buzzing played in my ears as I contemplated the situation I am in.

"Itachi, help me take your mother to her room." I suddenly heard Father say.

Itachi did not waste time and did as the emperor said. The faint creaks as the shoji door was opened and closed indicated that the emperor and the empress were gone; and Sai was left in the middle of the room, staring dejectedly at the floor.

Realization started kicking back in. With a pang, I suddenly became aware that we weren't the only occupants of the room.

Shame, anger and anguish stirred in me as I looked at the faces of the three intruders: Naruto smiled faintly at me as I met his gaze, his eyes portrayed that of understanding; Hinata wiped her tears and gave me a nod; and Sakura, looked at me straightly, she did not shed a tear. The look she gave me made my blood boil; her emerald eyes pitied me.

_Sakura's POV_

I looked at the scene and my heart was filled with deep compassion. In a short span of time I realized what was happening. A prodigal son returns; to his mother, to his family and to his home.

I realized that the 'jerk' I met some time ago was the same person Hinata referred to as Sasuke's twin brother.

When Itachi rose and took Sai away from the empress, I felt her sorrow and her worry. It filled me with great intensity that I wanted to stop Itachi myself, but shame filled me and I remain seated. I am, after all, an intruder in this family.

After the hysterics and tension were over and when the empress and emperor were out of the room, I found it a little easier to breathe. But when Sasuke suddenly started glancing at each one of us, I realized the storm was just about to start.

When he looked at me, I met his eyes with full compassion. I wanted him to feel that I feel for him, and that he could always look upon me.

But after some time of interlocking our gazes, his sad eyes stirred and showed disgust. He continued looking at me with the same revulsion and I started re-examining myself subconsciously.

_Have I done anything wrong? I didn't cry because I don't want him to think that I pity him. I only looked straight into his eyes to show my compassion._

And with great horror I realized my mistake. I looked at him straight in his eyes, and now he thinks I pity him.

"Sasuke—" I croaked, my throat seemed too dry.

He glared at me. "I don't need your pity." He hissed and walked away, leaving the room to the four of us.

I stood up and was about to follow him when I heard a maniacal laugh.

"Don't think he would like your company, Haruno." Sai's poison-like voice ringed in my ears.

I turned to him and saw him snicker.

"He hates you more now." He muttered only for me to hear. His dark orbs which were very similar to Sasuke's looked down on me.

A lump formed in my throat and I wasn't able to restrain my tears. My heart ached so badly, it felt like a knife sliced it open. I was vaguely aware of leaving the room and found myself sobbing on my own bed.

_Sai's POV_

I smiled triumphantly as my brother's wife ran away, crying. I was silently savoring my victory when a heavy fist landed on my face and sent me down to the floor.

My head buzzed and it took me some moment before I realized it was Naruto who sent the jab. Hinata's shriek was the first thing that came into my mind.

"Naruto!" she cried.

The blond grabbed me by the collar and looked very angry. "You bastard! What did you tell Sakura?"

"Sakura?" I smirked. "Do you mean the trash that went running away?"

Naruto's fist flew high and smacked me again in the face without blinking.

"You jerk! You shouldn't have come back here! You good-for-nothing scumbag!" He yelled at my face.

Blood started rising to my head and I wanted badly to hurt him badly. If it weren't for Hinata's sobs and her sudden interference, I could have pulverized his face.

"Stop it, Naruto! You're hurting Sai!" She cried.

Naruto looked at her and then back to me. "That jerk needs no shielding Hinata! He deserves every blow he got!" He yelled.

Shame filled my whole being when I realized that Hinata was protecting me. I looked at her sweet face and I had the strong urge to lock her in my embrace and wipe away her tears and say that I was sorry for doing whatever I have done wrong.

_Naruto's POV_

Anger boiled in my head and I sent Sai to the floor with a jab before I knew what I was doing. I was taken aback by my actions, but when I saw him grinning I lost all reserve and yelled at him.

I wanted so much to rip his grin away from his face but I did my best to restrain my fury and started to question his actions.

But when he called Sakura trash, I angrily sent another blow to his face and cursed him. I would have added more if only a violet blur which I realized was Hinata didn't pull us apart.

"Stop it Naruto! You're hurting Sai!" I heard her cry.

I looked at her furiously and when I met her eyes, it came to me that she was shielding the bastard.

"That jerk needs no shielding Hinata! He deserves every blow he got!" I yelled.

Her clear eyes looked into mine and anguish filled my heart. _Why does she find Sai worth protecting? Wasn't he the one who has driven Sakura away? Wasn't he the one who broke his family? Wasn't he the one who tried to kill me years ago?_

"Sai—please leave us." I heard Hinata whisper.

My jaw dropped slightly as I looked at the two of them and I realized I was subconsciously expecting Hinata to throw me out of the room, but the exact opposite happened. Sai turned his gaze to Hinata, and his eyes turned from deep hate into affection. They locked gazes for a few moments before he stood up and left quietly.

Hinata remained seated on the floor and looked at me. Her eyes were filled with rejection.

"Why?" she hissed.

I looked at her dumbfounded. And then I grabbed her shoulders and shook her furiously. "WHY? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY, HINATA?"

She kept on looking into my eyes. "Why did you hit him, Naruto? You're not a violent person."

I stood up angrily and furiously pulled at my own hair.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" I grabbed the nearest object which happened to be a teacup and sent it flying in the air. Only to realize in horror that I aimed it at Hinata.

The cup went flying and impacted with the floor inches beside her. It broke immediately into pieces.

I heard her gasp. I looked at her and saw that a piece of the broken cup had injured her arm. Blood flowed freely and she could only stare at it.

My heart seemed to constrict and I held my breath as I started hating my very being. I knelt beside her and pulled her to me.

"Christ! Hinata…I—I'm so sorry, I didn't…" I was already in the verge of tears.

Hinata's finger wiped a tear from my face. "Don't cry Naruto."

I looked into her eyes and she smiled at me.

"I know you didn't mean it," she said.

A lump formed in my throat and I started to sob. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I repeated over and over like a mantra.

"It's okay Naruto."

I shook my head. "When would you stop being so kind, Hinata? Why don't you curse me and throw a cup at me, too?" I sobbed.

"I'm no saint, Naruto, but I can't do that." She smiled. "But I could tell you that really hurt." She giggled.

Half of the weight in my chest was lifted when she said those words, but it didn't stop me from hating myself more. _How could I hurt Hinata? She who only wanted peace and can't even hurt a fly? She who have done no wrong against me?_

* * *

A nostalgic smell of almonds filled the room.

"Where did you get this, Hinata-sama?" the nurse asked as she cleaned the wound on Hinata's arm.

Naruto's hands clammed and he stared down at his feet.

The lilac-haired girl only smiled at the nurse. "I tripped when I was going out of the room."

"And landed on a tea cup? Yeah right." The nurse huffed. She turned to Naruto and scrutinized the young lad. "Did you by any chance throw the cup at her?"

Naruto met the nurse's eyes and opened his mouth to defend himself but not a sound came out.

"I thought so." The nurse said.

Hinata grabbed the woman's hands, "Karin-san, please don't tell anybody. Naruto didn't mean it."

Karin laughed sarcastically. "How are you so sure, Lady Hinata? You're not the type of person who would raise her voice against another."

"It was an accident." Hinata pouted.

The red-haired nurse shrugged. "You said so." She put the white gauze over the bandage and taped it. "Just don't go tripping and landing on a tea cup again. You know better than lose that precious blood of yours."

Hinata pouted more.

"Okay, okay, I won't tell another soul about this. Though you should polish that '_tripping and falling on a tea cup'_-lie more." Karin laughed.

"Can we leave now?" Naruto asked, obviously sweating profusely.

The nurse only glared at him. "Here, good thing you came by. I was about to give you your medicine. Make sure you take a pill every three hours, okay?" she said, turning to Hinata and handing her a bottle.

The princess looked at the bottle and made a face.

"Yuck." Hinata muttered.

Naruto smiled as he watched her.

Karin sighed, "Remember, one pill every three hours. I counted them so don't you miss one, and don't you throw them away, they're pretty expensive."

"I know." Hinata said. "Expensive yet they can't even make it taste better."

The nurse flipped her hair. "Well you have to continue taking those until we find another cure for your illness."

"Illness?" Naruto interjected. "I thought you were cured!" His coral-blue eyes turned wild. "They said you were cured! That's why you came home right?"

The lilac-haired girl looked away from him and started sobbing. "I went home because I-I want to see my family…"

Naruto looked very worried. "Is her condition getting worse?" he asked the orange-haired woman. "Will Hinata be alright, Karin? Doesn't she have to stay in a hospital?"

Hinata shook her head and continued sobbing. "I don't want to go to a hospital, Naruto. That place makes me feel sicker."

Karin tapped her fingers against her desk and sighed.

The prince's voice cracked. "Hi—Hinata-chan…"

_Sai's POV_

Different emotions stirred in me as I continue listening to my princess' sobs. Her silent lamentation breaks my heart and I realized there's nothing more I want than to make her happier than she is now.

As I continue standing behind the wall of the room, I came to a conclusion:

_Everything would be alright without Naruto and the trash my brother calls his wife._

**

* * *

A/N: **Gah~! Done with the 5th chap~! KYAAAAAA~!

It took me so long to finish this because-*sobs*-I have lost my touch. *sob* But I'm glad that you guys still supported me and urged me to continue!

I got so busy over summer that I forget to update my fanfic. You may see evidences of my 'losing my touch' on this story.

*sob* I seem to be coming short with the feelings so please bear with me.

I also extend my regards to my sweet editor muffle-kun. Thanks!

And for all the reviews, and the comments and the faves, thank you very much, minna-san!

*Ranka Lee pose*

Kira~!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Emotions**

The sun shone between the parted curtains, against her pale face. Sweat trickled down her face and she subconsciously wiped it with the back of her hand.

"Hinata-sama, it's time to wake up."

The lilac-haired girl stirred but did not respond to the call.

"Hinata-sama…" the maid called, moving towards her master.

A patch of dried blood that has covered a good portion of the blankets and half of Hinata's face streaked with blood earned an ear-splitting scream from the maid, which in turn, made everybody near the area come rushing to the room.

* * *

_Sai's POV_

I rubbed my swollen cheek and recalled the events last night. Many thoughts hung in my head and robbed me of sleep. As I lay on my bed I devised a few plans to eradicate those that stand in Hinata's happiness. I imagined myself first destroying Sasuke's wife in many different methods. Living in the streets had earned me many friends on whom I could entrust the dirty work, but the thought of slaying my brother's wife with my own hands enthuse me.

Remembering every plan, I clutched my shaking hands. They tingle by the mere thought of having them upon Sakura's slender neck. I closed my eyes and imagine myself squeezing the life out of her. I see her green eyes wide in fear. I continue to squeeze, until I heard something snap. Her eyes turn lifeless. I let her go and she falls dead on the floor.

I opened my eyes to see that I had crushed the apple I was holding. I chuckled and then leaned against an oak tree which was nearest to my dearest princess's room. I whistled in tune with the birds singing atop the branches of the tree. Like pieces of a puzzle falling in place, I start to plan Naruto's unfortunate 'accident'. But I was brought back to reality when I heard a scream.

My head turned towards it source and I held my breath as my world seemed to stop.

_Hinata_.

My chest suddenly felt constricted and my knees wobbly. Different thoughts ran through my head and I can't summon the courage to run towards the room.

_What happened? Did she -? NO! She couldn't._

That single thought made me sprint like I was running for dear life.

_Yes. I am running for dear life. My life is nothing compared to her precious one._

_

* * *

_

Utensils clinked against plates as six people ate their breakfast. They enjoyed a hearty meal of French toasts, bacons, eggs, and hot drinks.

"Hinata's not up yet?" the emperor asked the person at his right.

Itachi only managed to shrug as he continued on munching his toast.

Mikoto placed her hand on top of her husband's. "I think she's still tired from what happened last night."

"You should be more tired than her, mother." Itachi uttered.

Sasuke glared at his brother, his obsidian eyes full of anger.

"What?" the older man asked.

The young man's mouth seemed to turn into a thin pale line. "Stop poking on your food." He pronounced through gritted teeth.

Itachi grinned at his brother and continued playing with his food. "Does this annoy you, little brother?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to throw a cruel retort but was cut short by his father.

"Stop it." Fugaku commanded.

Immediately, the brothers stopped their quarrels and continued eating like nothing happened.

The two audience of the daily family quarrel only stood gaping at the scene.

Suddenly, the silence was replaced by an ear-splitting scream.

* * *

_Sasuke's POV_

Without any plans to savor breakfast, I put a spoonful of the contents of my plate into my mouth. My thoughts were on Hinata.

I was so furious last night that I left the room abruptly without even inquiring about how she felt nor taking her to back to her room.

"Hinata's not up yet?" I heard Father ask.

_She must be very upset._

I heard a faint rustling of cloth against the wooden table. "I think she's still tired from what happened last night." Mother said.

I looked up at them to see my parents exchange sad glances to each other.

"You should be more tired than her, mother." Itachi interjected.

I glared at my older brother.

_How dare he compare Hinata's condition to Mother's? He clearly doesn't know the difference. _

"What?" he asked.

_Stupid._

"Stop poking on your food." _Damn you, you bastard! Stop giving me that shit poker face._

He continued playing with his food. The annoying clink of his fork against the porcelain plate infuriates me.

"Does this annoy you, little brother?"_ Yes it fucking does you idiot~!_ I clutched my knife tightly in my hands, restraining myself from throwing it at his face.

"Stop it." Father suddenly cut-off.

I gave my brother one meaningful glance before turning back to my food.

We continued eating in silence, when we were suddenly alarmed by a scream.

My head automatically whipped towards its source, and air seemed to have left my lungs.

_Hinata._

_

* * *

_

_Sakura's POV_

I was busy pretending to be enjoying my meal and wasn't paying much attention to the conversation.

My mind was at home where my parents are. I silently wondered what they are eating for breakfast now.

_Is it as delicious as what I am eating? It has been a month since I've been home. Are they alright? Do they miss me?_

Different questions stirred in my mind, but my silent reverie was then interrupted by Sasuke's hissing between gritted teeth.

"Stop poking on your food." He said.

I looked up at him and saw his eyes aflame.

I looked at the person to whom his deadly glare was upon. Then I saw Itachi grinning.

"Does this annoy you, little brother?"

My eyes widened at Itachi's retort. _He didn't!_

My head turned to Sasuke's direction and I saw his mouth turn into a thin pale line.

_He's very angry._

I thought of a clever joke to ease the burning tension between the two when the emperor suddenly spoke.

"Stop it." He said.

I closed my parted mouth and then turned to my food and ate in silence.

My thoughts swam back to my family, but then again, I was interrupted, this time by a scream.

A scream which sent chills down my spine.

I heard someone mutter, "Hinata" which was followed by the startling crash of porcelain against the marble floor.

My head instantly turned towards Sasuke's direction but I only caught sight of his back for he was already on his heels, running towards the source of the scream.

My heart pounded with great pace that it felt like it would jump right out of my chest. I gripped the arm of my seat and fought tears back.

_He loves her._

_

* * *

_

_Hinata's POV_

I felt heat against my face but didn't bother to turn against it. I feel sweat trickle down my face and I absentmindedly wiped it.

"Hinata-sama, it's time to wake up." I heard my maid call.

I stirred but didn't bother to answer her.

She called my name once more and what followed brought me to my senses. She screamed.

I threw the covers off my body and was about to reprimand the maid when I saw a patch of dried blood on my blanket.

My stomach lurched and I felt dizzy.

My arm suddenly felt burning. I took of the blankets from it and winced when I discovered that the gauze was soaked in blood.

I opened my mouth to tell my maid that it was nothing when the doors to my room suddenly burst open.

Sai went running and tripped over the maid. His face was ashen and his eyes wild.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

I was about to reply when I heard more running footsteps arrive.

Sasuke then appeared by the door.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he asked, his face and eyes the same as his twin's.

I chuckled inwardly as I looked at them. They look so much alike yet so different.

"It's nothing." I said. "Tenten just happened to find me soaked in blood." I shrugged.

The brothers suddenly leapt towards me and pulled me towards them. In those split of seconds I felt like I was a ragdoll about to be torn apart.

The sudden movement caused my head to spin, and I felt my stomach lurch. I realized that it was actually a good thing that I haven't taken any solid meal yet, or else I could have thrown up there and then.

Upon realizing that they were pulling me into different directions, Sasuke and Sai immediately let my arms go.

I looked up at them and saw their eyes dance in panic.

"Please get Karin-san." I said, trying my best to compose myself with little motion.

Neither of the brothers move and so I dropped my gaze upon Tenten, my maid.

She nodded and then scurried out of the room.

Sasuke was the first to come back to his senses. He stood up and looked around the room. He then opened some of the small drawers around. From one, he produced a small clean towel. He went to the sink and soaked it. Sasuke then sat beside me and was about to wipe my face with the towel when it was swiped away from his hand.

I followed the pale brown blur and saw Sai holding the towel. He pulled me towards him and wiped the side of my face gently.

I caught his hands and looked into his eyes.

"I could manage." I said.

It was pure stubbornness that made me say that. My head was spinning wildly that I wonder how I could still keep myself in a sitting position.

I took the cloth from his hand and wiped the side of my face.

I was about to remove the soaked bandage when Karin appeared.

* * *

The orange-haired nurse entered the room and went straight towards her patient.

Sai moved out of her way and stood beside Hinata's bed. Sasuke continued to sit beside the pale girl.

Karin took out a clean cloth from her bag and then soaked it with antiseptic. She then took the girl's arm and removed the soaked bandage.

"I told you to drink your medicine." She said while busying herself cleaning the wound.

The young woman only frowned at her and then winced as alcohol was poured onto her injury.

"Where did you get that?" Sasuke asked as he cleared his throat.

The lilac-haired girl looked up to him and gaped. "I—I-"

"She lost her footing on her way to my clinic to get her medicine last night." Karin answered.

Sai's lip turned into a thin white line. "Are you sure?"

The nurse looked up at the young man. "Why do you sound like you doubt what I just said, boy?" She asked, her eyes holding the young man's.

"She's right, Sai. I tripped on my way to her clinic last night. I wasn't looking at where I was going." Hinata rattled on.

Karin grunted. "This needs stitches Lady Hinata. Could you please lie down at your side for awhile?"

"O-okay… I guess." The girl slowly turned to her side. After which she tightly closed her eyes and bit her lower lip.

Karin gazed down at Sai and said, "Could you please hold her arm down so that it won't move?"

Sai opened his mouth to respond but found nothing to say, and then he did her bidding.

Sasuke sat down near Hinata's bed and held her hand, thus earning him a smile from the young woman.

As the operation went, the lilac-haired girl squeezed Sasuke's hand.

* * *

_Naruto's POV_

I thought it would take forever.

_No. I wish it would take forever._

I sat down on a bench with Sakura, holding her hand in mine.

I do not understand what she's mumbling under her breath as she cried on my shoulder. I only knew that it was about Sasuke, and that she's very much in pain.

We went to see what happened to Hinata earlier this morning.

When we arrived at the doorstep, we saw them huddled together on Hinata's bed: Karin busy with stitching Hinata's injury, Sai holding down Hinata's arm and Sasuke holding her hand.

Everything could have been alright with that scene if only Sasuke did not hold Hinata's hand and did not look at her like he'd die the moment she let go of his hand.

That event opened my eyes to the truth.

_Sasuke loves Hinata._

And it seems like he loves no one else. _Couldn't love anyone else._

I squeezed Sakura's hand a bit. I gazed at her. I badly want to run my hand against her crimson hair but braced myself.

_She's just like him. She can't love anyone else._

She looks up at me and smiles wanly. "Would Hinata be alright?" she asked.

I sqeezed her hand for the last time, let go and then sighed. I glanced at the doors leading to Hinata's room. "I don't know."

"Would you like to go see her?"

I turned my head to her. "Do you?"

"Yes. I want to know how she's doing right now. That wound must be really serious to need some stitches."

Listening to her say those words tightened my chest.

I was the reason why Hinata was injured.

_How could I do such a thing?_

My jaw tightened as I was flooded in shame. I itch to bang my head against a wall. I began to hate every fiber of my being. I wanted to scream.

* * *

**A/N: **waahh! it has been too long since I last updated this fic~! I'm soooooo soorrryyyy~!

If ever you notice that some parts of this chapter don't really feel good, that's because (I fear) I'm losing my touch in the story. I tried my best to make it as angsty as I want to, but I know the readers would be the better judge.

I'm also sorry for the lousy title of this chapter. I really can't think of a better one. But I guess it fits somehow because of the different emotions presented by each character.

Thank you for continuing to follow this fanfic, I wouldn't have had the guts to continue this fanfic if it weren't for you readers.

(As always, I would like to thank my lovable editor, muffles-kun)

Happy Holidays people~!

And don't forget to Review~! *hugs*


End file.
